


Everything I touch

by BiUnicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Protective Lena Luthor, Sad Kara Danvers, post 4x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiUnicorn/pseuds/BiUnicorn
Summary: Lena tries to comfort Kara after Supergirl decides to stay away for a while.





	Everything I touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks  
> I'm obsessed with this week's episode, so....
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

That night, Supergirl left Lena's office, while Lena and Alex watched her leave, worried, helpless. By the time Alex said goodbye to Lena that night, Lena knew what to do and who to look for. She just knew it, after reading it in Lex's diaries.

Kara landed in an alley near her building, changing quickly, fearing she might be recognized by someone. Kara entered the building, pressing the elevator buttons automatically, sighing in exasperation. It had been a long day, many discoveries and slaps in the face, not literal, but they hurt.

She held it until the last second, collapsing as she closed the door, sliding her back against the wall and sitting on the floor, letting her tears run free, sobbing loud and clear.

Kara was alone. J'onn had disappeared, Nia and Brainy were too busy saving the world while Supergirl couldn’t, James was involved in his own problems. Then there was Alex, unaware of the pain Kara was feeling at that moment, oblivious of her life as Supergirl, and there was Lena... Kara knew she could be selfish and seek comfort in Lena under some mundane excuse, but it was not what Kara wanted. Kara needed real comfort, for her real problems.

Kara got up after a few minutes and threw herself onto the couch, under her most comfortable blanket, and stood there, static, letting her tears fall on her face as she listened to the noises coming from the city. A few minutes ago it had started to rain, making everything even more melancholy, Kara just wanted to stay there, crying, until her problems resolved.

\- 

Lena hesitated before knocking, even though her presence was known at that time. She swallowed, took a deep breath, and knocked at the door.

"It's open..."

Lena turned the doorknob, pushing the door and getting a view of the apartment. 

And Kara, sunk on her couch, beneath a few layers of blankets, tear marks on her face, slightly reddish.

"Lena?" Kara said, trying to look surprised.

"You already knew it was me..." Lena said tersely, staring into Kara's blue eyes.

"How could..." Kara broke off, her voice choking, looking down. "How would I know?"

Lena sighed, closing the door behind her and entering the apartment, toward the sofa.

"I know it's you, Supergirl." Lena said as she knelt down in front of Kara on the couch, and the journalist jumped up.

"I... What?! Me? Supergirl?" Kara tried to laugh it off, failing.

Lena sat down on the couch, where Kara was lying a minute ago. 

"It was in Lex's diaries." Lena murmured, gaining the attention of a desperate Kara. "Kara Danvers is Supergirl. I hope Lena sees her as the monster she is when she finds out the truth." Lena paraphrased.

"So you see?" Kara asked, shaking, staring at the floor. "Do you see a monster?"

"Of course not!" Lena stood up in the same second, approaching Kara, watching a tear fall to the floor at that moment. Lena lifted Kara's face carefully, and stared at her. They were really close at that moment, Lena could feel the heat coming from Kara's body.

"Don’t let them make you believe you're a monster. You're not." 

"How can you not hate me, after all I've done and after I've lied to you?” Kara's low, choked voice was breaking Lena's heart. 

"I think I love you too much to be able to hate you." It was the turn of Lena's voice to fail. Kara could hear Lena's heartbeat accelerate at that moment, along with her own. 

"Do... Do you love me?" Kara questioned, as her hands searched for Lena's arms, sought some physical contact with the woman in front of her.

"Yes, it's been some time, Kara. I'm in love with you."

Lara caressed Kara's face, wiping away the tear that was flowing, staring at her anxiously.

"I love you too, Lena." Kara smiled through the tears, feeling a chill in her belly as she watched Lena smile too. "Rao, I've always loved you. You're too important for me, Lena."

Lena pulled Kara closer, holding her tight. 

"I love you, Kara." Lena whispered, squeezing Kara. 

Kara pulled away enough to face Lena, seeking some hint of hesitation, and kissing her when she did not find it. It was a shy kiss at first, then climbing to something full of passion, as Kara pulled Lena close to her, consistent, as if her life depended on it. Lena did the same, as her fingers disappeared into Kara's hair, making the young hero sigh as she interrupted the kiss.

"Wow..." Kara sighed, making Lena laugh.

"Indeed." Lena's brows arched and Kara's face turned red. Lena pulled herself together and touched Kara's arm.

"I promise we'll prove your innocence, Kara."

"I trust you, Lena."

Lena kept her gaze steady in Kara's blue eyes for a few seconds, then smiled.

"I suppose you want company tonight?" 

Kara smiled, too.

"There's nothing in this world that I want more."

"Well, come here, darling." Lena pulled Kara to the couch, laying Kara’s head on her lap, stroking her hair gently,

"Don’t stop fighting, Kara." Lena whispered. Kara closed her eyes, not knowing what to say. "This world doesn’t deserve you, but it needs you... I need you."

"I don’t know how to fix this, Lena. I destroy everything I touch." Kara kept her eyes closed, sighing.

"That's not true..."

"It is true!" Kara interrupted, sitting facing Lena on the couch, crying. "Look at the news, at James... Look at Alex! She sacrificed herself to protect me when I should be protecting her..."

Kara buried her face in her hands, sobbing. Lena pulled Kara close to her, letting her cry in her arms until, after a few minutes, her sobs had subsided.

"Kara, honey, look at me." Lena said calmly. "Please don’t say you destroy everything you touch... You saved me, in other ways than physically, you helped me when all I wanted to do was give up." Lena held out a hand to Kara, who held her, still unconvinced. "Remember the whole situation with Edge? When we fought over Reign, and yet you kept looking for me? Even today, when you told me- "

"People like you and me don’t give up..." Kara murmured, interrupting Lena.

"Exactly." Lena sighed, squeezing Kara's hand, reaching for her eyes with a smile on her face. "You saved me, Kara, and I refuse to give you up. I refuse to let you give up."

Kara didn’t know how to express what she was feeling at that moment, so she simply threw herself into Lena's arms again, whispering "thank you", about to collapse again.

"You look exhausted..." Lena muttered. "You need to sleep. Tomorrow we'll think of a plan."

"Will you stay the night?" Kara asked anxiously.

"As you wish."

Kara smiled. Things were complicated for now, but with Lena at her side Kara was sure that everything would be okay, eventually.

  
  



End file.
